After Hours
by LivandDeanshipper4ever
Summary: Deleted scenes from Spooked S.11


Dean was in a meeting when he his phone rang. He pulled it out of the clip and saw it was her calling. He wanted to answer it but knew doing so would be a disaster, hence what had recently been discussed with his senior boss over the double homicide case that was now being investigated by Manhattan SVU and the FBI.

"Are we clear agent Porter?"

"Yes sir we are," Dean said bluntly and not doing a very good job to hide the disagreement in his voice with his boss's decision. He didn't want to work against her but if he wanted to keep his job he had to do so. He hoped they could get through this case without any hurt feelings between them.

He made his way back to his office in a huff ignoring passer byers who offered hellos. His thoughts quickly turned to Olivia and a smile crept up on his face erasing the scowl that previously occupied it. It was a nice exchange of pleasantries between them just a short while ago at her precinct and what he really wanted to do was to ask her out but nervousness came over him as rapidly as a rushing river when it's banks over flow. Just seeing her again after all this time had passed sent a surge of happiness straight to his heart and he smiled as he walked to his office remembering how beautiful she is and how her smile just lights up the world. He scrolled down to voice mail and punched in his password and listened to his messages.

He deleted them all until he heard her voice.

Hey Dean, it's Olivia just wondered if you wanted to grab a drink. Call me back when you get this message. Thanks, bye.

Wanting privacy to talk to her and not having much on the top floor, he decided to text her.

(D) Sorry I was w/the pia…what's up?

Across town Olivia just had just returned home from getting the search warrant to toss Terri's apartment tomorrow. She was wondering what he was doing, if he had to work late on this baffling case they now were sharing since he didn't answer her call.

Olivia laughed at herself for thinking, was he on a date? Was he involved with someone? Was he on the phone with her when I called? It was approaching 6:00 p.m. and she was hungry. She had called him almost an hour ago and was hoping she would have heard back from him by now because she really wanted to see him again. She didn't think she would feel this way after ending her relationship with him two years ago but somehow those feelings again were resurfacing in her heart.

She decided to just order in since he hadn't called her back. Another lonely Saturday night, she sighed. Just then her phone alerted her that she had a text. She smiled when she saw it was from him. Pia meant pain in the ass and that was their secret code they used to refer to his senior boss when they were dating a few years back.

(O) No prob. Up 4 a drink or dinner?

He was glad she approached him at the elevators because when he turned to leave after they had finished going over the case, he gave her a look that lasted more than a few seconds of…I'd like to talk to you more but not here.

She wanted to too. All the eye contact they were giving each other while Dean discussed the case with her partner and captain was almost too obvious so when she picked up on his subtle eye gesture and met him before he got into the elevator to leave made him feel that maybe she had some of the same feelings going on inside as he did. It was obvious they were both nervous standing there after not seeing each other for two years and not a whole lot was said but wide smiles and eye talk was all they needed to know that there was something underlying that was worth exploring.

His phone flashed and chimed with his personal sound he assigned to his text messages. New mms from Olivia was scrawled across the screen as he tapped the envelope icon on his phone.

He smiled as he read her message.

He replied back to her.

(D) Sure sounds good… meet where?

Olivia quickly finished using the bathroom then washed her hands and hurried to get her phone that was emitting sounds of Native American flutes.

As she read his message she began to think of places.

(O) Blue Water Grill in 30?

He always loved her smilies she put at the end of her texts when they were a couple. He knew what kind of mood she was in if she incorporated happy faces in her texts and these texts told him she was in a happy mood.

(D) 45 ok? Finishing report & need 2 use lil boy's room :)

He wondered what she would think of his smiley face.

(O) Copy cat :wink: . She changed her outfit and freshened up her make up. She squirted some of his…uh…her favorite perfume and then she was out the door.

He finished filing his report, reached into his desk drawer and unzipped his travel case. He extracted the cologne, tooth brush and tooth paste then headed for the men's room.

She was sitting outside on the patio sipping a blood orange martini when he came up behind her and touched her shoulder and said hello then went around to his seat, opposite her. She returned the greeting. He removed his suit coat and draped it over his chair.

"You look absolutely beautiful Olivia. I like that color on you." He immediately sensed her perfume and remembered it was one of his favorites.

She wore an above the knee fuchsia colored dress with a lattice neckline. She added a silver slink belt that clasped from behind and a silver and gold bracelet and matching ear rings as her accessories. The sleeves just barely hung down off the tops of her shoulders.

"Thank you," she told him, smiling brightly at his compliment. "You look great yourself," she said taking a sip of her drink.

He could even make an off the rack suit look good, she amused herself admiring the way his suit fit him perfectly. For a man he had great color coordination and good taste in ties.

"This weather is just great for the end of October," he said smiling at her as he scooted his chair in closer to the table.

"Yeah another Indian summer it looks like," she said with a full smile. His cologne wafted in the air and under her nose and she remembered how good he smelled knowing he was wearing her favorite, Armani for men.

The waiter came by and asked Dean if he would like the same complimentary drink as Olivia had since the restaurant was celebrating its 25th anniversary. He gladly accepted.

"So what's new with you?" She took notice of how quiet he became all of a sudden.

"This case. It sucks."

"It certainly has some bizarre twists and turns," she said in agreement with him.

"We picked up our search warrant for Terri's place so hopefully that will give us some clues as to how to unravel these murders." Dean suddenly became uncomfortable being privy to their information and the conversation with his pia boss earlier with the order to bug their squad room phones didn't sit well with him.

He was staring at her.

"What?" she said perplexed.

He changed gears fast.

"Nothing," he said shaking his head from side to side. His expression went from withdrawn to smiling fully at her.

"I would rather not talk about work right now, I'd rather just enjoy the evening with you."

"Deal," she said as she brought her drink to her lips and looked across the rim at him. The waiter had returned with his drink and asked them if they would like to order now.

"I haven't really had a chance to look at the menu. Do you want to eat?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry," Olivia said.

"Would you like another refill on your drink mam?"

"A glass of Cabernet would be great, she said smiling at the waiter.

"Go ahead and bring us a bottle because I'll definitely have a glass after I finish with this, and then we should be ready to order," Dean said taking a sip of his martini then made a face of dislike.

"Ok we need to settle something before we go any further," she said.

"And what would that be?" he grinned.

"We go dutch or you'll be eating by yourself." Her look of him was stern then slowly her lips curved upward in a flattering smile.

He sat contemplating her suggestion. "Not in favor of your offer but ok…just this time." he quickly added with his own flattering smile. He took a sip of his complimentary drink and a scowl appeared across his face.

"Not really a fan of Vodka," he said pushing his drink aside. They chatted until the waiter returned with the bottle of Sauvignon. They ordered and chatted some more. They both seemed at ease having not seen one another after two years just openly talking about everything.

They paid separately and thanked the waiter for his excellent service. Olivia draped her black bolero jacket over her shoulders as they left the restaurant.

"Nice night for a stroll along the pier, what do you say?" he asked.

"Lead the way," she said.

"So a next time huh?"

"What?" she said puzzled.

"You mentioned back there that there would be a next time."

"I did didn't I. She looked at him, hopeful. Don't you want to there to be a next time?"

"Of course I do, and a next time and a next time and a next time." His sexy grin was making her ache for him all over again.

Everything about her was making him want to reach out for her and kiss her. Her perfume was driving him crazy and those lips, he could just kiss her all night long. He just didn't want it to be the last time he would taste those lips against his.

"Dean, why did you transfer out of the fugitive app task force?"

"I didn't, they changed me out. New policy is that we change out every two years to avoid burn out."

"Will you transfer out to another bureau or stay here in Manhattan?" She was silently hoping for the later.

"Well I'd like to stay here but it's kind of out of my hands. I've been here for two years, so it's kind of like the military…just keep moving around until it's time to retire."

"Do you still want to transfer back to Cali?" He turned and looked directly into her eyes.

"Someday, but I like the view I have now." She matched his gaze and smiled wide without opening her mouth as she tilted her head. She was blushing again and he saw it.

They continued to walk and occasionally their hands would brush against each other. She hoped he would have tried already to hold her hand.

"You're quiet again. Is there's something going on?" She was starting to feel uncomfortable and worry had set in.

"You're involved with someone?" They stopped walking and he turned and looked at her.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone."

"Then what is it? You can tell me?"

"Olivia, I'm not over you and I don't know if I'll ever be over you. He turned back around and took a few steps to the edge of the pier. She came up beside him.

"I know it's about the same for me as well. It's been really hard for me and I try my best not to think about it because it makes me sad that we couldn't make it work or I couldn't make it work."

She sighed heavily and then looked down and stared at the water below.

He turned sideways to her. He saw how naturally her hair softly blew in the night's gentle breeze off the Hudson River. The lingering scent of her shampoo mixed with her perfume filled his nostrils. Jesus she's so damn beautiful and she smells so good, he thought.

"It makes me think we could try again…huh?"

She could see him through her peripheral vision. She continued to stare straight ahead until she spoke….

"Nothing would make me happier than for us to get back together but I just wouldn't be able to handle your schedule. I'm ready for something permanent in my life. I've been alone for so long and it just felt so good when you were there all the time, before your cases started taking you away from me and when you came back it was like having to reintroduce ourselves. In the beginning I felt a sense of security, a sense of belonging."

He swallowed hard and slowly his gaze returned to the cold dark water. She was thinking that she probably just delivered the fatal blow to his heart and the same sadness that filled her heart two years ago suddenly constricted her lungs and she felt it was becoming difficult to take breaths. They both rested on the rail staring out over the Hudson as the planes flew overhead descending into LaGuardia airport.

After a while she asked him. "What are you thinking about?"

"How much I want to hold you and not want it to be the last time."

She could hear the sadness in his voice as his words rang loud in her brain. Not realizing how their bodies were in sync right about now, they turned and faced each other at the same time.

"I was hoping you were going to ask me out earlier." She said sounding flirtatious.

"I think your partner would have had something more to add to that," he said laughing in reference to Elliot's comment about everyone having his number.

"Don't pay him any mind, he gets stressed about cases and this one has us baffled."

He stepped into her protected circle and slowly slid his arms around her pulling her closer. The autumn moon light reflected off her face and the sparkle in her eyes made it seem as though the stars were obsolete.

"Hello Olivia," Just the way he said hello had her most intimate parts moist for him.

"Hi," she whispered back sexily. Their faces came together and their lips parted. They explored each other's mouths with their tongues, occasionally stopping to gently nip at each other's lips for a few seconds then right back to kissing hot and heavily.

Olivia exhaled a little loudly continuing to gaze into his sexy dark chocolate colored eyes.

"Dean I don't know what tomorrow is going to bring us, I just know right now, this very second, I want this, I want you tonight."

He leaned and kissed her softly on the lips then grabbed her hand and led her away to his car. He opened her door for her and before she took a step up to get in, she pivoted to her right to look at him.

He had one hand on the top of the door frame and one behind her back to help guide her up into the cab of his truck. He stared lovingly into her eyes and it seemed as though they were going to kiss again, then she stepped up into his black Chevy Tahoe.

The radio started playing as soon as he engaged the engine and wouldn't you know what was playing on his radio? They looked at each other and laughed remembering Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet band and how appropriate for the mood they were in.

"Why should we worry, no one will care girl. Look at the stars, so far away. We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow? We've got tonight babe, why don't you stay?

Deep in my soul, I've been so lonely All of my hopes, fading away I've longed for love, like everyone else does I know I'll keep searching, even after today So there it is girl, I've said it all now

We've got tonight babe, why don't you stay?

I know it's late, I know you're weary I know your plans don't include me.

Still here we are, both of us lonely.

Both of us lonely, we've got tonight, who needs tomorrow? Let's make it last, let's find a way, turn out the light, come take my hand now, we've got tonight babe, why don't you stay?

Olivia leaned closer to him and intertwined her hand with his that rested on the console. It felt like Camelot all over again to her. She was allowing her mind to drift back to two years ago. He couldn't help but notice how sexy smooth her tanned legs looked. He wanted desperately to run his hands up and down them and he would in a matter of minutes since they were almost to his place.

"Dean I don't mean to be forward by asking you this but have you been with anyone since us?"

"No. I'm healthy and I'm prepared if that's what-"

"I think what I'm trying to say and it's coming out very badly. I meant we've never used protection before because were both healthy. I know we should but I'm alright without it if you are.

"Are you still using the pill?"

"Yes."

There was silence as they drove.

"I've only been with one guy since you Dean." She saw the pain in his face as she revealed this information to him.

"Did you love him?"

"Not the way I loved you."

Suddenly the pained expression vanished and the corners of his mouth turned upward.

"You surprised me when you said you haven't been with anyone, did you mean as in sleeping with them or you just haven't been with anyone period?"

"I told you I'm not completely over you and I just can't sleep with someone to try and erase you."

"Are you inferring that's what I did?"

"No, no…not at all Olivia. Just the thought of another guy touching you the way I used to, I don't know it just made me sad and jealous. That's all."

"That's in the past, you're here now." She squeezed his hand and brought it up to her lips and softly kissed it. He smiled warmly at how tight she had a hold of his hand.

She finally let go of his hand so he could put his key in the door and once they were inside it was only mere seconds that they both were pawing at each other. Olivia had both her hands on his cheeks as she hummed blissfully into his mouth during their passionate kissing. His hands were securely fastened on her back as he pressed his hips into hers. She lifted her leg and wrapped it around his thigh as his hand came down to caress and squeeze it.

Their kissing was noisy as their mouths were fully engaged over top of one another. Dean's hands quickly moved up her sides and his thumbs brushed against her breasts as he gently cupped them. Her nipples were hard to his touch. They stopped long enough to venture over to the couch where he sat down first and she stood between his legs. She stepped out of her heels and tossed her jacket onto the chair. He smoothed his hands up and down from her hips to her thighs, each time inching up her dress up a little farther.

She tussled his hair with her hands as she groaned in pleasure at his touch and how sensitive it felt to her to have his lips kissing her stomach as her dress was at her waist now. She reached behind her and unclasped her belt because he was having a hard time with it. He turned her around and reached up to unzip her dress. His hands slid down her back and he stopped at her ass where he squeezed lightly and kissed both of her cheeks through her silk panties. He pulled her down and turned her around onto his lap and proceeded to kiss her deeply.

He pushed the sleeves off her shoulders and she did the rest by taking her arms out never unfastening her mouth from his. She stood up halfway shimmying out of her dress. He was loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt simultaneously as she was slipping out of her attire. Their gazes remained locked on another and he dove right in fastening his mouth to her breasts, caressing them with one hand and with the other hand slipping it inside her panties to feel her warm wet center.

He continued to suck and squeeze on her breast and finger her. Olivia groaned loudly as his fingers found her heavenly spot and massaged it bringing her to climax with ease. Her legs clamped down tight on his hand as her sweet juices continued to seep onto his fingers.

She murmured softly between breaks in their kisses as she reached for his belt undoing it and pulling it free of the loops. She copped a peak at his enormous erection smothered under his trousers and decided to set the prisoner free. She wanted that monstrous organ imbedded deep inside her. She squeezed him and he moaned in delight spreading his legs wide so she had no restriction in the movement of her hands. He temporarily pulled out his fingers from her drenched hole and lifted his ass up so she could pull his pants off then he leaned forward so she could remove his tie and shirt. He quickly reinserted his fingers back inside her warm center. After a few minutes of intense finger loving, he felt her release on his fingers again.

"Mmmmm, so good baby, I feel you…yeahhhhh that's good, ohhhh baby you're so wet." He growled. He withdrew his wet and much pruned fingers and inserted them in his mouth seductively licking them for her to see.

"You like the way my candy tastes love?" she murmured into his ear.

He nodded YES to her and then she stood up. He leaned back on the couch, his cock straining to be released from his tight boxer briefs.

"Come out, come out where ever you are," she said looking at the tip of his dick poking out from the waist band of his briefs.

Mmmm, I remember him," she smiled wide eyed looking at him. She pulled down his underwear and his cock stood almost straight up, just slightly curled back like a banana. She bent down and took him in her mouth and he closed his eyes and put his head back. Until her, it had been years since a woman performed oral sex on him. He had forgotten what it felt like to have a warm, sexy and sensuous mouth on his manhood making him feel like it was his first time. When her cupped her chin to signal her she could stop she slowly rose and stood before him. He was still slightly high from the joy she brought him.

She slowly traced the outline of her breasts with her fingers then cupping each in her hand gently squeezing. She unhooked her bra and peeled it off ever so slow as her breasts spilled out. Her nipples were fully erect and she tugged on each slowly rolling her palm over them and cooing at him. He continued to stroke himself watching in agony as she sexily undressed for him.

She stepped closer to him and leaned over so he could fondle her breasts and then suck on them as she straddled him and he almost slipped inside her. His mouth was hungry for her tits. Her legs and pit of her stomach trembled at the sensation his tongue was making.

Ohhhh how she missed the way he made her feel, the electricity rang out through her body as his tongue licked, sucked and nibbled on her bosom.

His attention focused on her panties as his fingers plunged into her vagina through the cotton material. Those panties were soaked through and through and he could hear the squishing sounds as she rubbed her legs together. He pulled them down and she was stark naked standing in front of him. He pulled her close and kissed all around her navel, slowly lowering his mouth to her vagina. His hands lightly squeezed the front and backs of her juicy thighs. He pushed her backwards gently so he could scoot down on the couch, half way off and half way on. He pulled her by her legs and directed her to sit on his face. His head rested on the back of the seat cushion and his buttocks hung over the edge of the cushion as he saw nothing but a dark triangle of pubes and soft, luscious glistening pink skin hovering over his anxious mouth. He slowly tongued at her saturated folds, gently flicking his tongue up and down and across her swollen clit. Olivia threw back her head and let out a loud moan in ecstasy. He could feel as her vaginal muscles tighten up the closer she came to her orgasm.

She came twice in his mouth while he licked her. He was sweating profusely as beads of perspiration trickled form his temples and formed on his face. Olivia moved her body down his and kissed him long on the mouth tasting her own sticky sweet juice that still wetted his lips.

She wasted no time climbing on top of him and riding him like a bucking bronc, destined to hang on for longer than eight seconds. He held onto her hips as she rode him into tomorrow. He could feel his seed bubbling up in his testicles and it was only a matter of time before his seed would be planted in her womb so he grabbed at her hips and turned her over onto her back.

She laid spread eagle on his couch for him. He was on his knees and his hands were clamped on her knee caps as he entered her slowly and continued to move in and out of her slowly just gazing at her beauty as he did so.

They lovingly stared at one another while Dean rocked back and forth inside her. He picked up his pace when he felt her heels hard against his lower back, silently telling him let's go. He thrusted himself hard and the loud slapping noise his balls made against her ass only made her smile that much more vivid.

"Shhhhhit…here it comes….ohhhhhh yeahhhhh, mmmmm god!"

He exploded into her. She gritted her teeth and tilted her head back feeling the rush of his warm semen filling up her abdomen. He collapsed on top her resting his head on her stomach as she ran her hands through his sweaty hair.

He met her at JFK and she noticed he was looking a little withdrawn.

"What's wrong Dean?" She was hoping he didn't feel it was a mistake having sex with her last night.

"Tired, that's all. This case keeps getting bigger by the day."

He looked tired alright but her interpretation she thought was because they only got about two hours of sleep last night.

"You sure?" she asked with some worry in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Is Elliot at baggage now?" He recently had another conversation with his boss before arriving at the airport which just put him in a sour mood. Elliot came across the radio and told them that their suspect was taking his claim from the carousel.

He wanted to pull her aside and tell her everything but he knew he would be labeled and he would never get another job in law enforcement if he talked to her. He would never be trusted not to mention the heat and legal ramifications he would face from his superiors for divulging top secret information to someone without security clearance.

He was between a rock and hard place, a place he would rather not be right now.

He didn't want to admit to her that he was a little shaken up seeing her in that hostage standoff. He was an excellent marksman and knew he had to take Rojas out. You don't second guess terrorists. He wanted to take her home after that and was disappointed she had to stay per her captain's orders.

He called her later that night and asked if he could come over to make sure she was ok. They sat on her couch in total silence. It was clear she was still shaken up a bit. Her head rested peacefully on his chest as his arms were tightly fastened around her.

He was glad when her captain said it was over for SVU and she was off the case. He hated his role in all this but most of all he hated not being able to talk to her about it but then when he saw her and her partner following Terri and confiscating important material he had to switch up his plan. All he wanted to do was protect her not lie, well not intentionally that is.

Dean was growing frustrated that she and Elliot wouldn't back off the case and he knew it was a matter of time before they uncovered his lies and involvement. When she invited him over, it seemed as though things were going to be ok between them. He had no idea he was being played until that dreadful call came from her boss.

In the end again it was another bitter sweet pill for Olivia and Dean. He wasn't going to jeopardize his job or compromise an entire organization's safety because of her and her overzealous partner's itch to solve a case they had no business investigating any longer.

It wouldn't have mattered what he told her, she was too hurt and angry to listen to him in the room that night.

After dropping off Terri and letting a few hours pass he decided to call her. Every call he attempted went to her voice mail and her answering machine on the land line. He didn't sleep that night and he thought of driving over to her place but decided against it. He had convinced himself that with time things will settle down between them.


End file.
